Question: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -100\% \times -24\% = {?} $
First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -100\% = -\dfrac{100}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ $ -24\% = -\dfrac{24}{100} = -\dfrac{6}{25} $ Now we have: $ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{6}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{6}{25}} = \dfrac{22 \times -1 \times -6} {25 \times 1 \times 25} $ $ \phantom{ \dfrac{22}{25} \times -\dfrac{1}{1} \times -\dfrac{6}{25}} = \dfrac{132}{625} $